


Of Kittens and Castles

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I repeat, KITTEN!HYUNGWON, Light Angst, M/M, Prince!Hoseok, also heir of the crown hoseok, also vampire!hoseok, kitty!hyungwon, soulmates!au, the rest is fluff, this fic is a total mess, to update tags as i go lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hoseok, vampire heir to the crown, is meant to be bonded at the age of 25. Just like every other person in the Shin kingdom, but problems arise with his bonding.To add to his list of never ending troubles, in comes Hyungwon, a bratty, stuck up kitten, with the ability of transforming into a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts), [Hyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/gifts).



> Hello!!  
> Icecreamy is back with another chaptered fic :'D.

The crowd surrounds the castle’s gates. Screams and cheers resonate from them, their hands grabbing on the bars as they wait for the metal doors to be opened. It’s almost as if the tall, black gates might just from all the rattling, and it does settle a small fear in the knights who stand right beside the gates. In their best attempts to silence and calm the people fall upon deaf ears, as their voices can just barely reach over the sounds of the others. The crowd is too excited, absolutely thrilled with the day’s events. 

But deep inside, the knights are  _ just  _ as excited.

Because in their current day, the ‘beloved’ not-yet-crowned heir was adding a plus one to his age. He was turning 25, and although birthdays were special as a thing itself, the age of 25 was the age of branding. The heirs brand would finally be revealed, after the long wait. 

The brand of a soulmate. The bond of an everlasting love. A  _ promise of forever. _ The very tradition that was set by the family of the Shins, to celebrate whenever a royal member was branded.

The brands appeared in the form of names, written in the script by the very person who bears it. Each kingdom carries it’s own form of soulmate bonding, separating the lands into people of the same type. And if the royal Shins bond by the imprinting of scripts, then so does it’s people. 

Which is why March 1st (also celebrated as ‘Shin Wonho’ day), holds one of the largest ceremonies ever done in the kingdom.

And finally, the gates swing open, causing the crowd to pour out into the courtyard excitedly, squishing together to fit as many of them as they could. Above them, the large clock slowly trudges on, ticking as slow as it possibly could. 

Shin Wonho, born at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon, was to be branded at exactly 4:00 of the afternoon hours as well. And yet, as the clock points to 3:45, the heir is nowhere to be seen. All because…

The door bursts open, startling the person who opened it themselves as it slams into the wall, but also the one who slumbered just before being interrupted. A deep inhale, and a screeching voice later, the sound of “HOSEOOOOKKK” resonates throughout the room. 

“I-, ugh-” Hoseok says, responding to the name used only by him and a few others, “I’m up.” 

“Do you see the fucking time?” the shrill voice of Yoo Kihyun rambles, stealing the covers off the young heir, who whined the minute his body met with the cold air. “Do you? Do you not know what today is?” 

Sluggishly sitting up, Hoseok rubs his eyes as he peeks slightly at Kihyun. It’s quite the sight to see for the younger, as the heir usually sleeps with only a pair of undergarments on. The blanket that had been pulled back up slides off his broad frame, revealing his muscular chest and arms. Kihyun only rolls his eyes in response.

“It’s March 1st, what of-” Hoseok’s voice catches in his throat, and his eyes widen as the realization dawns upon him.  _ “It’s March 1st…”  _ he whispers one more time, before scrambling out of bed and stumbling over his own feet as he runs to the washroom. Of course, not without one last scream of “It’s March 1st!” 

Kihyun only rolls his eyes once more, before getting to work on tidying the bed.

\--

The crowds restless. The can’t help but keep their eyes on the clock, watching it’s every tick along the numbers.  _ 3:58,  _ the clock reads, and the heir is still nowhere to be seen. However, now the King and Queen sit in their designated thrones, eyes darting over the crowd as they wait.

Their seats tower over the crowd, a balcony that reaches high above the courtyard. It’s almost as if those seats themselves belittle the common people of the town, but no one has ever spoken a word against it. 

3:59, and now even the King and Queen look to be a bit restless themselves. They whisper amongst themselves, words that would never fall upon common people’s ears. 

 

3:59:15

 

People murmur uneasily, glancing worriedly at each other. The King bears a small frown forming within his features. 

 

3:59:30

 

_ Just where is the heir?  _

 

3:59:45

 

The King rises from his seat, ready to call off the event. He glances to the knights behind him, and gives them the nod to go on. People watch in disappointment, as they all had waited for such an event for so long. Folks turn to leave, with only a few seconds left, what were the chances that the heir would show up now? 

 

3:59:50

 

The door bursts open, and people whirl around due to the commotion caused by it. And there he stood, Shin Wonho, with a breathless Kihyun following close behind. Fixing his posture, Wonho quickly stands before the crowd, quickly undoing the buttons on his sleeve and pulling it up to reveal his wrist. 

3:59:57

 

3:59:58

 

3:59:59

 

_ This is it… _

 

4:00:00

 

The crowd gasps, as the clock sounds a loud ding to announce the birth of a new hour. It resonates throughout the crowd, silencing them all. It sends the King and Queen out of their seats, anticipating the thought of their heir finally having someone to wed. 

Usually, the signs of a bond start with a small reddening to the designated wrist. (Which was always of the dominant hand.) It then leads to the imprinting of the letters, protruding themselves a little more than the skin so that one could nearly trace the words out with their finger. When the black inking explodes throughout the script, giving it a permanent color, it’s then when the bonding is finally over.

And Hoseok waits for these signs, holding his arm out as he stares into it, as if carving the letters in himself. 

 

4:01:00

 

There’s still nothing, and a tension builds in the atmosphere. The glorious heir, seems to grow a little more frustrated as the seconds pass by. They already know what it means, but they still wait. For a change maybe, or a sudden script that had just arrived a few seconds late. The townsfolk just hope the case is that the heir hadn’t been born at 4:00, but possibly later. 

 

4:05:00

 

There’s still nothing, no reddening of his skin, no letters of any certain script appearing on him. No sign for the heir to be bonded. And yet, he still waits, never peeling his eyes away from his wrist. 

 

4:10:00

 

And Hoseok whirls around to leave, knowing he’s waited long enough. The King calls after him, but his words remain unheard, falling upon deafened ears. His blood boils, and he angrily runs his hand through his hair while he stomps his way back to his room, slamming the door shut. 

It’s tidy and neat, almost calming and cozy. A room that was made to fit two, two people, two lovers. But not anymore.

Hoseok rips off the covers of the bed, letting out a loud growl of anger. He heaves in deep breaths, staring angrily at his empty bed.

The bed, made specifically for two.  _ But not anymore. _

Hoseok grabs the pillow next, chucking it across the wide room, slamming into one of the poor vases and sending it crashing to the ground. Knocks are quick to come to his door, the small voice of Kihyun worriedly calling out to aid the prince. It all goes ignored, and eventually Kihyun stops, knowing better than anyone else to leave the other alone when he just so happens to be angry.

Hoseok slams his hands onto the mattress, fists curling at the sheets as he buries his face into the material. “Why me?” he helplessly whispers, too emotionally tired to continue his rage. A glance to his clothed, and he slowly pulls the sleeve up, silently hoping that the script might have appeared through his angry burst.

But still, there’s nothing. Only the sight of his pale skin to meet him, with fading purple veins that his gaze traces. 

_ Of course.  _

Shin Hoseok, the heir to one of the greatest kingdoms, was not a human. Unlike his mother and father, or even his siblings, who all bore the proud species of “human”, he did not. Instead, by his unfortunate luck, he was a vampire.

One who, when the people of the day slept in, and the artificial lights shut off, hunted for his true meals to satisfy his hunger. One who, despite still expressing obvious similarities from his family, bore red eyes that exhibited it’s truest of colors during the late hours of the night. One who, despite still carrying the gene of near black hair, contained the little colors of a teal blended within the sea of black. One who, despite all his efforts to act like one of those humana, couldn’t help but bare his fangs at those who displeased him.

One who, apparently, wasn’t meant to be bonded to a soulmate. 

His eyes scan the room, eventually landing on the grand, white mirror. The same white mirror, that was made especially for him, as those of his kind couldn’t stare at the reflection of pure metal. 

Slow steps to the artificial metal, and there he is. He can’t help but trace his features, giving an angry ‘tch’ when the sight sickens him too much. But at the same time, does it really? 

A vampire, a malicious monster, is what he was. As if his personality suddenly switched, he finds pride in what he was. And he loved it. A bittersweet feeling settles within him, and he smirks, tracing his fangs with his tongue as he bears them once again.

It’s sour, almost, the feeling as he lets one of his fangs catch onto his lip and tear it just enough. 

He lets it ooze with blood, before wiping it away with a scowl. 

He’s sick of this. It’s tiring, it’s draining, and he just wants to get away. 

So he does, gathering a long, black cloak, and jumps off his balcony into the evening sun. 

\--

It’s long past the hours of the night, possibly being past midnight. But who cares? No one has come looking for him, not yet at least. So, he continues his peaceful stroll to wherever his legs are capable of going to (and he knows he’s very capable of going to the end of the world).

So, if he does somehow end up outside the kingdom, that’s not a problem. If he ends up in another kingdom, that’s also not a problem. 

But it’s a strangled mewl that stops him dead in his tracks. Great, first he ditches his royalty, and now he’s hearing things? Is there anything else that can happen? 

But it comes again, even louder this time.  _ So he isn’t hearing things.  _ That’s a bit relieving, he supposes. 

“Here, kitty, kitty~” Hoseok whistles, adding clicks of his tongue and snaps of his fingers to attract the possible kitten. It mewls louder in response, but doesn’t seem to be getting any closer to him. Could it possibly be stuck? 

It’s cries sound from behind two bushes, and next thing he knows, Hoseok’s on his hands and knees searching for it.

“I have treats for you~,” he bribes, unaware of the snickering taking place behind him. When he finally does, two young girls run away, probably off to tell their friends. A blush explodes across his features, and it comes to his attention that he looks  _ quite  _ ridiculous. The cat can get itself out, he concludes before going to leave. 

But then, there’s that weak, hapless mewl and Hoseok toes almost curls. He couldn’t believe this, he’s a monster, and here he was, trying to find some cat that got itself into trouble. 

And when he finally does, tears brim his eyes as he bursts into laughter. It’s quite small, the kitten, with dirty black fur with white spots, especially on it’s paws. It looks like it has socks on. But that’s not what caused the young prince to nearly piss himself from laughter, instead it being how the poor things head was stuck in a rather small jar. That doesn’t stop the kitten from attempting to roam around, bumping stupidly into the bush over and over as it tries to get out. 

It’s pitiful, really, and almost endearing. 

Hoseok collects the small thing in his hands, cooing words in attempt to calm the frightened creature. It takes a little tug for the jar to come off, revealing a small, fluffy head with sharp blue eyes. It’s as if it gives him a meow of gratitude, before it tries to carry on it’s way. 

But this kitten is too precious and small for Hoseok to simply  _ let it go.  _ Scooping it up and cradling it in his arms, he decides maybe it’s time for a new pet. That doesn’t seem to settle with the small thing though, as it scratches and mewls in fear to get away from him.

“Shhh,” Hoseok whispers, running his fingers through it’s dirty fur, “I’m taking you home, okay? And we’ll get you nice and clean.” 

He could have sworn he saw it roll its eyes at him, or at least attempt to, but how could a kitten know how to do that? Chuckling to himself, he thinks that maybe the lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

The previous day's events are long forgotten, and all Hoseok can think about is the new addition to his family.

_ His kitten. _

\--

One thing for sure, was that this kitten was a brat. A small, ungrateful, stuck up, brat. 

Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

“It’s not even that much water!” He couldn’t believe that he was arguing with a  _ fucking kitten.  _ One, who decided that it was too good for a bath. “You are filthy! Your smell resembles the rubbish outside!” 

The cat gives him a look, almost as if it understood what he had said and taken offense from his words, then starts to lick itself clean. 

“No! No, nononono-,” he grabs the kitten to stop it from licking itself anymore. “That’s disgusting!”

Unable to take it anymore, he forces the feline into the water, watching as it mewls and scratches his hands just to get out. But the dirt starts to free itself from its fur, and upon noticing this, the kitten calms itself in Hoseok’s hands. 

He rubs it clean, using special herbal oils that he had Kihyun double check if it could cause any harm to the little thing. Purrs immediately resonate from the small thing, and Hoseok clicks his tongue. “Oh,” he says, clearly annoyed.  _ “Now,  _ you like the bath?”.

It shoots him a look, almost a glare, and Hoseok is a little taken aback. Can cats even do that? He doesn’t miss a beat to retaliate, “Don’t give me that look,  _ brat!”  _

\--

Laying on his bed, with the small kitten curled on his chest, Hoseok’s just about to fall asleep. He doesn’t care that it’s almost dawn, the whole kingdom knows better than to disturb the heir. Especially after the prior day's events. 

Exhaling a sigh, Hoseok runs a hand through the kittens fur. He chuckles when it purrs at the feeling, letting out a small mewl of disappointment when he pulls his hand away.  _ “Brat.”  _ he comments, and the cat opens its eyes to possibly glare at him again.

“Brat’s a good name, don’t you think?” He teases, sticking his tongue out when the kitten yawns, too tired to deal with the other’s bullshit. Hoseok’s clearly offended. 

“Okay… how about shin-... shin-ae?” 

No response. Hoseok deems that the cat agrees with the name.

“Shin-ae it is then.” The cat only curls itself into a smaller ball. “Goodnight, shin-ae.” That night (or day, or whatever one prefers to call it), the heir sleeps with a kitten, instead of his long awaited soulmate.

\--

In the possible afternoon, his chest feels awfully heavy. Was his kitten that heavy last night? Groaning, Hoseok tries to shift his weight but it physically unable to.  _ What the fuck?  _

Slowly, he opens his eyes, and behold on his chest is a boy. Not the kitten that he went to sleep with last night. Not the little, cuddly, soft-

The boy groans, pushing himself more into Hoseok’s broad chest. Okay, maybe he is little, cuddly, and soft. But that doesn’t change the fact that he  _ doesn’t even know him. _

Suddenly the others eyes flutter open, revealing sharp, but deep and dark blue eyes. They’re beautiful, really, and Hoseok sort-of wants to stare into them all day. 

“S-shin-ae?” he whispers, but is only met with whines. 

“Not. Shin-ae.” the other mumbles, too busy shoving his face into Hoseoks chest. “Hyungwon.” 

“W-what?” 

But the other doesn’t reply, having fallen asleep in that small time it took Hoseok to form a reply. Not knowing what to do, Hoseok tries to push him off, but when his hand touches his back, he’s met with nothing but skin. Bare, smooth, skin. 

What? 

Hoseok moves his hand a little down, accidentally brushing against the boys ass. To which, Hyungwon only mewls into his chest.

_ Oh. _

_ He’s naked. _

Hoseok can’t help but scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

As unfortunate as it sounds, I am bringing all my fic-writing to an end. I am sorry for starting stories and what would have been fun adventures, just to simply leave them empty and void of a plot, as well as a 'satisfactory' ending. I am sorry.  
Thank you all for your support until now! It was exciting to read through the feed back you all had for me, be it criticism or not. I loved it all. I want to thank the people who urged me to continue through writing each and every of my ideas, going as far to even look past when my stories hadn't flowed properly on paper and reassured me that no writer starts off perfectly. I want to thank the people who GAVE me these wonderful ideas, too, as you all sparked a light of creativity in me I never knew I had. So, thank you all.  
I will be taking all my fics down (UNLESS, however, I'm given a well enough reason to keep them up) as I can't help but feel guilty whenever I see comments begging me to finish a story or to add on to one that has already been marked 'completed'. HOWEVER, if someone would like to take my ideas or even my unfinished chapters and finish them themselves, go ahead! In fact, I might even urge those considering this to go through with it, because then the many readers will receive the ending that you've all been waiting for. Perhaps, even an ending that would be more satisfying than the ones I had planned (if they even were planned).  
So, thank you! Thank you so much!  
I am still I monbebe, and I love Monsta x so much. But I simply cannot continue giving you fictions, not when I wasn't even supposed to from the start.  
Goodbye! Let us move on with life, and not dwell on the past. There is so much ahead of us! Let's continue supporting Monsta x with all we have. Be it through fictions or not. 

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to leave a comment or email me at icecreamdeath1234567890@gmail.com. I will reply to all comments until January 20th, and after that I will only respond to emails.

Adios! Thank you! Goodbye! Gracias!

Please don't let this goodbye be sad for me, I am not leaving the fandom, only fic writing and some other things. I just felt that you all deserved closure instead of waiting on me to update my fics.

(I will be updating this message to all my chaptered fics and marking them as 'completed', so excuse me if this message appears more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this again, if not before, SOME TIME IN DECEMBER, SO WAIT FOR ME PLEASE. I also want to apologize for my lack of fics/updates, but school is really holding me tight in it's choke hold. So, thank you for waiting for me!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS FIC IS FOR MY DEAR TOYBOX AND HYUNGWONS!!! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!! Today, October 16, is Toybox's birthday!! So please wish her a happy birthday if you can!!  
> Happiest birthday, Toybox!  
> (We'll wish a happy birthday to Hyungwons on December 15)


End file.
